


Stitching Me Back Together

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Explosions, Feelings Realizations, Femboy Doofenshmirtz, Fluff, Human AU, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TLC, Theyre on their early 20s, based on art, honestly so sappy, patching up wounds, this is high key soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: When Doof’s latest invention self destructs and hurts Perry, Heinz helps patch him up and Perry realizes a few things.Based on the incredible human!au art by Flamingbiscuit. https://instagram.com/flamingbiscuit?igshid=1bdod9z16dnu8https://vm.tiktok.com/JJNN53R/If you haven’t already seen their art check it out first.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	Stitching Me Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> So! I 100% blame Anna for dragging me into this lowkey cursed and high key crack ship. I just want to reiterate that Perry is NOT AN ANIMAL in this fic. Anyway I hope y’all like this and may the god I don’t believe in have mercy on my soul. XD

Perry hissed quietly at the sting as Heinz applied disinfectant to the jagged cut on the back of his shoulder. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I know it hurts, but you gotta stay still for me, P.” He said as he wiped the edges of the wound with a cloth soaked in warm water. 

Perry rolled his eyes. He _was_ staying still, it’s not the first time he’s had to sit still while someone patched him up. 

_It was the first time it was_ Heinz _though._ His mind added unhelpfully, and Perry scowled and pushed the thought away. When had he started referring to his nemesis as _Heinz_ rather than Doctor Doofenshmirtz or just plain old Doofenshmirtz? When had he decided that, at least in his head, they were on a first name basis?

He must’ve been deep in thought and missed Heinz’ warning because the sharp jab of the needle puncturing his skin was a shock. He jerked slightly and immediately Heinz’ voice was stammering out apologies. 

“Oh gosh, Perry, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He asked quickly, voice pitching at a higher octave from nerves. “I’m really sorry I-“

“Stop.” Perry said quietly, which immediately cut off Heinz’ rambling. “I’m fine. It just startled me. I got distracted.” He explained. 

“Oh.” Heinz said, sounding relieved. 

“Just keep going.” Perry insisted. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Heinz didn’t respond but he started back up on sewing up the wound so Perry assumed he’d nodded and just forget that Perry was facing away from him and couldn’t see him. _Dork._ He thought fondly. 

There it was again. Fondness. When had this developed? When exactly did Perry stop thinking of Heinz as his enemy, as his nemesis, and instead as a friend? Enemies certainly didn’t offer to help patch up the wounds of their enemy. But then again, the doctor was far from conventional and honestly? Perry didn’t really believe he _was_ a bad guy. 

They sat in silence for a while as Heinz stitched him up, Perry lost in thought, and Heinz unusually silent. 

Heinz tied a knot to the end of the string of stitches when he finished before breaking the silence with a quiet, “I _am_ sorry.” 

Perry furrowed his brows in confusion but before he could ask what he was sorry _for_ the other man continued. “I- I didn’t mean to hurt you, P.”

“You didn’t.” Perry said softly, turning around to face the doctor when Heinz’s hands left his skin. 

“But I _did._ ” Heinz insisted, gesturing to the bloody piece of shrapnel to the side that he’d had to pry out of Perry’s skin. “My machine blew up and it hurt you. _I_ hurt you.” He looked so heartbroken at the thought of hurting him, of hurting _Perry._ And it made something twist uncomfortably in his chest when Heinz buried his face in his hands and let out a choked sob. 

Instantly the twist in his chest became painful and Perry rushed to soothe the other man, putting his hands on Heinz's shaking shoulders. “Hey.” He said. “Hey it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You didn’t mean for it to hurt me, it’s okay. I don’t blame you.” He said quickly, moving his hands to Heinz’ and pulling them away from his face. 

His heart gave a painful lurch at the sight of Heinz’ tear-streaked face, eyes downcast and refusing to look at Perry. He sighed and held Heinz’ hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles into the palms of the doctor’s hands with his thumbs. “It’s okay, Heinz. I forgive you. I’m fine, and you patched me up. You made _sure_ I was okay. That- that means a lot.”

Heinz finally made eye contact then, eyes wide and still lined with unshed tears. “I-“ he started. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me by my name.” He said quietly, sounding almost awed.

Perry instantly stiffened. “Sorry.” He said quickly. 

“Nono!” Heinz rushed. “No it’s fine! I- I like it.” He said quietly. “I like hearing you say my name.” The other man was blushing a rosy pink and Perry could feel his own face heating up as well. 

“Well. That’s, um. Good. That’s good.” He said awkwardly. 

Heinz smiled softly up at him and Perry’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah.” He murmured before looking away. “I- I’m gonna go grab you a bandage to cover that up.” He said, gesturing at Perry’s shoulder. 

Perry nodded. “Right. Um, yeah. You- you do that.” He said, feeling incredibly dumb. He _never_ tripped on his words like this. He didn’t talk a lot, but when he did he made sure it was always smooth and confident and _this?_ This was the exact opposite of what he was going for. 

He sighed heavily and decided to admit it to himself. He was royally fucked. 

Heinz came back a few moments later with a bandage and some gauze in hand. “Okay.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m just gonna bandage this up and you’ll be good as new. Go ahead and turn around for me.” He said. 

Perry did so and Heinz sat back on the stool before starting to gently apply the bandage. And apparently admitting to yourself that you’re fucked makes everything worse because Perry shivered slightly under Heinz’ gentle touch, giving the other man pause. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah.” He said, voice slightly shaky. He could practically _hear_ Heinz’ raised eyebrow of ‘I doubt that’ so Perry rushed for an excuse. “I’m just a little cold.” He said. “Cause I’m not wearing a shirt.”

And second thought, maybe pointing out the fact that you’re shirtless is a bad idea because Perry felt his face heat up again, and his ears burned. 

“Oh. Okay.” Heinz said, seemingly taking that at face value, which was a relief. 

He finished bandaging up his shoulder rather quickly and patted Perry awkwardly on the back. “There. Good as new.” He said, standing up. 

Perry stood up as well and turned to face Heinz, face still a little red. “Yeah. Um. Thank you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, Um- I’m just gonna g-“

“Would you like to stay and watch a movie?” Heinz asked quickly. 

Perry blinked, unsure if he’d heard that correctly. Apparently he was silent a little too long because Heinz quickly started to take it back. “Nevermind. Sorry that was stu-“ he started, rushing quickly. 

“Nono, I’d love to!” Perry all but shouted, which cut off Heinz’ rambling. Perry’s face felt like it was on fire and by the looks of it, so was Heinz’. 

“Oh. Cool. Good. Right. So um, follow me I guess.” Heinz said awkwardly before quickly doing a 180 on his heels and rushing away. 

Perry chuckled fondly and grabbed his discarded shirt and suit jacket before following after Heinz. 

* * *

They were halfway through the second Indiana Jones movie- “You know, cause you guys both wear fedoras! It’s a genius suggestion I know.”- when Perry’s eyes started to droop and he yawned loudly. 

He was comfortable. Maybe he shouldn’t be so comfortable practically cuddling with his nemesis, but. Fuck it, he really was. Heinz had taken his “I’m cold” excuse at face value so they were covered in a blanket. Heinz’ arm was draped across Perry’s shoulders, his thumb running back and forth over the bare skin there, and Perry’s head was leaning on Heinz’ shoulder. 

And honestly? If Perry died right now, he’d die happy. He yawned again, eyes drooping and he heard Heinz chuckle. “You sleepy?”

Perry hummed and nodded slightly, eyes falling shut. He was really warm, and Heinz was a really comfortable pillow and… his thoughts trailed off. 

“You can fall asleep, P.” Heinz murmured softly. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Perry made a muffled sound of affirmation before he nodded off and fell asleep, curled up against his nemesis and best friend. 

* * *

Perry woke up to the sound of Heinz’ snoring softly above him. It was dark outside and the TV had long since shut off. Perry smiled and snuggled closer, biting back a grin when Heinz’ grip instinctively shifted to keep him close. 

Then he checked his watch and _oh shit._ It was 10 at night. He should be home by now. 

He sighed disappointedly and gently disentangled himself from Heinz’ grip, the man letting out a disappointed whine but staying asleep. 

Perry quickly put his shirt back on, buttoned it up and slid on his suit jacket before grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. He turned to leave- then hesitated and turned back around. 

Heinz looked so soft. So… peaceful in his sleep. And Perry felt something warm and fond curl up in his chest. _I think I love him._ He thought. 

And this time, this time the thought didn’t scare him. This time he just smiled and rephrased the sentence in his head. _I love him_. 

He smiled softly and walked back over to the couch, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Heinz’ forehead before pulling away. “Goodnight Heinz.” He murmured softly. 

Then he turned around and headed up to the balcony. He grabbed his glider and, shooting one last glance back in Heinz’ direction with a soft smile, jumped off the ledge and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope y’all liked that. And if you want more Doofenperry from me then consider subscribing to my account (Which is apparently a thing you can do lol) cause I have a lot more in the works! Also! I have it on good authority that Anna, the amazing artist, may or may not be planning on illustrating a certain cuddle scene so follow them on Instagram if you haven’t already and keep your eyes peeled! 
> 
> And finally please leave kudos if you liked it and if you really want to feed my soul, clear my skin, water my crops, and hotel my trivago consider leaving a comment! They are my life blood.


End file.
